The Truth Hurts Or Does It?
by Super Sashimi
Summary: One of Eriol's spells has backfired, and leaves him being able to tell only the truth! Will he be able to confess his true feelings to a certain ravenhaired girl? What sort of trouble will ensue? ET, rated so just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: same as everyone else's**

Howdy… crazy authoress here…. Please bear with my weirdness...

Summary: a spell backfires and Eriol is stuck telling the truth! Will Eriol be forced to confess his true feelings for Tomoyo?

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK… Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

The old house was what people definitely defined as 'just plain creepy'. During the day, the curtains were always drawn, and sometimes noises were heard. Noises similar to a girl's hyperactive screaming, broken glass, and a cat endlessly wailing. During the night, however, strange and sudden bursts of light came flashing through the windows.

The neighbors were pretty sure that this was a haunted house, and the strange thing about it, the people living in it didn't seem to care!

On one particular evening, the woman next door was startled to hear a lot of screaming. Knowing that this happened only during the day, she wondered if someone finally had the sense to try murder at night.

The evening had been nice and quiet. 16-year old Hiiragizawa Eriol had come home from school, taken a nice relaxing shower, and started his homework. School had been boring today, even if he was able to tease his oh-so-cute little descendant and Sakura mercilessly. Yamazaki had started a series of lies again, and as quick as a cat, Chiharu had her mallet out and started pounding him on the head. Rika and Naoko had just stood there, smiling as they watched the scene unfold before them.

The only thing different about it was that the object of his infatuation, Daidouji Tomoyo, wasn't present. She was participating in an out-of-town singing competition. Sighing, Eriol reminded himself that she would be back in a couple of days, and that he would be able to see her gentle smile and angelic laugh again.

Eriol was so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to notice a slightly crazed-looking Spinel fly past him, and an extremely hyper Nakuru follow with a hose. A hose that worked, might I add. A splash of water hit him square in the face, drenching him from head to toe.

The two guardians stopped in their tracks, and slowly turned to face their soaking wet master. Eriol's facial expression was similar to one who was extremely annoyed and extremely pissed.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm all WET!" the reincarnation of Clow Reed shouted. "And you soaked my homework!" He tried to act as if the homework getting wet was what pissed him, but in reality, he was just mad that they interrupted his thinking of Tomoyo.

Nakuru giggled. "Master, I think the REAL reason that you're mad is that we _accidentally_ interrupted your daydreaming about Mistress Tomoyo."

Eriol frowned. He didn't know he was _that_ obvious.

"So what were you dreaming about, Eriol?" the Moon guardian asked. "Do I hear wedding bells?" she smirked.

Eriol's patience had finally reached the limit. He turned on his heel and made his way to the library, all the while dripping on the carpet. He took a thick, dusty book from the shelf, and sat down on his favorite chair. Pages and pages filled with dust were turned, until the corners of Eriol's mouth turned up. Eureka! He found the spell he was looking for!

"Nakuru!" the young lad bellowed, calling his servant. "Come here for a moment please."

Nakuru gulped upon hearing this. The master was in a good mood much too quickly. Trembling, she slowly ventured into the library in careful anticipation of what was to come. She knew she was going to be punished AGAIN.

"Yes, master?" the girl answered nervously.

"Nakuru, I'm sorry to do this, but it's for your own good." Carefully chanting some ancient Chinese words, a magic circle began to envelope the young magician. A bright light began to envelope his body, until the whole room was bright enough to blind a person. This lasted for a few seconds, soon Nakuru was able to see again. She fully expected to see some monkey paws on her, but what startled her was the sight of her young master slumped on the floor.

"ERIOL!" Nakuru's screams ran through the entire house, loud enough to wake the dead.

* * *

the first chapter is done….

What is wrong with Eriol? What will happen the next day?

Find out in the next chapter…….

Review, or else I won't post the next chappies!

**kwitchie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: do I really need to type this!**

Hey Kids! (Wow, I sound demented) I want to thank everyone who read the first part of the story… and now I present to you…. Chapter 2!

Many thanks to Prince Sasuke, lovendreamz and ShadowDO7 (hope I spelled them correctly) for reviewing!

Read and review please! Your reviews make my day!

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK…**

**Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The Kinomoto house was just what some people called as 'chaotic'. The house's occupants were a nice family, sure, but it was as loud as a zoo in there.

In the house lives Fujitaka Kinomoto. A nice man. A great cook.

In the house lives Toya Kinomoto. Older brother to the Card Mistress herself. One who never fails to raise the Cherry Blossom's blood pressure with his constant teasing and overprotective nature.

In the house lives Cerberus, aka Kero. He who lives for sweets and video games. He who is the Sun guardian to the Clow cards, now so-called the Sakura Cards.

And of course, there is the Card Mistress herself, the Cherry Blossom, the kaijuu (according to Toya), Sakura Kinomoto. She was what the neighbors called 'a darling, sweet girl'.

Now, the Kinomoto family was as normal as any family in Tomoeda. Except for the teensy-weensy little fact that two of its members used magic, one was half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed, and the other knew all about it. Yeah, they were a happy bunch.

The evening had been nice and quiet for Sakura Kinomoto. The 16-year old girl had come home from shopping with her friends, to find a nice pleasant dinner waiting for her at the table, complete of course with a scrumptious dessert. After taking a shower, playing video games with Kero, and doing her homework, she found herself thinking about school today. It definitely had been interesting. Despite being teased by Eriol, hearing a really amazing fact from Yamazaki, and basically having a great time, there was just one sour note in her entire day. She and Syaoran were just minding there own business in the broom closet when her stupid BROTHER interrupted them.

Recollection of this memory made Sakura feel REALLY angry, so angry that she broke her pencil in two. Just after cleaning the bits of pencil up, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakura answered a bit breathlessly

"Sakura! Come over right away!" shouted the distressed Nakuru. "And bring the others!"

"What? But it's nearly midnight, Nakuru!"

"It's an emergency! Something happened to Eriol while he was doing a spell, and he suddenly fell over like that!"

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

Eriol slowly woke up to the sound of murmuring voices in the hallway outside his bedroom.

The door suddenly opened, and in came Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun, Yue, Kero, his cute little descendant, and of course, Card Captor Sakura.

"Eriol! You're finally awake!" chorused the whole crowd. (I know, it's kinda redundant)

"Ugh, my head hurts," replied Eriol. "Syaoran, why are you glaring at me like that?"

"Because, you idiot, because of your reckless spellcasting, I was forced to get out of bed in the middle of the night, I was rushed all the way here to your house, I had to go in THESE (points to bunny slippers and pajamas with teddy bears), and then now I have stay and figure out what's wrong with you!" the head of the Li-clan now shot him a deadly glare. If looks could kill, Eriol would have died and been buried TWICE.

"If it comforts you to hear this Syaoran, you should know that in that outfit, you look totally GAY," snorted Eriol in laughter.

The whole room was now suddenly silent, except for the snorts of laughter coming out of Eriol.

The blue-haired mage finally stopped laughing to see that everyone was staring at him. They were completely and utterly SPEECHLESS.

"What'd I say? What'd I say?" asked the bewildered Eriol.

"You just called the brat GAY……" murmured Kero.

"I did! But didn't I say that he looked irresistible to women?" protested Eriol. It was the supreme insult to call any male member of the Li-clan GAY. Come on, everybody knew that.

_What's going on! I'm sure I called Li 'irresistible to women'. What's happening to me?_

"No, Master. You definitely called him GAY," answered Spinel.

Syaoran looked like he was ready to kill, and he would have done so if the strong hands of Ruby Moon, Yue, Kero, Sakura, and Spinel hadn't held him back.

"Im sorry, my cute little descendant. I sincerely apologize for your giant baboon butt-face," apologized Eriol.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE DEMENTED FREAK!"

And this time, the hands weren't strong enough.

* * *

…..fin…..

that was the second chapter for you, folks! Find out what happens next if you review.!

**kwitchie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: forever the same**

Hey, I'm back! Thanks again to those who reviewed!

This was originally a Yamazaki fic… but you know what happened to it… Enjoy!

Words in italics are thoughts

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Seijyo Private Highschool was what most people called 'a perfectly good highschool with an excellent educational and recreational system.' Teachers called it 'the office', while students called it 'HELL'.

The classroom of 3-2 was noisy, crowded with students. A weary-looking Eriol was slumped over his desk, his head in his arms.

FLASHBACK

After finally separating Syaoran and Eriol, everybody decided to sit down for a nice warm cup of hot chocolate by the fireplace. Yes, Syaoran had changed from his, er, gay attire into something more convenient, and Sakura's arm was draped tenderly across his shoulder. Btu he still shot a multitude of deadly glares to his ancestor seated across him.

"So, Eriol, have you got any idea what the side effects of this, um, over-spell casting are", asked Sakura. Syaoran merely grunted, while all the guardians just blinked. Simultaneously, too.

Earlier in the evening, while Eriol was still out cold, everybody had tried to figure out why he fainted. They came to the conclusion that too much spellcasting was the root of the problem. The question now was exactly what spells had he been casting.

"I have no idea, Sakura," answered Eriol.

"I hope you won't mind my asking, but what spells have you been casting so much that you faint due to sheer exhaustion?" Yue asked quietly.

_Okay, Eriol, say that the spells you've been casting are merely for CHORES. I repeat, CHORES. Do not say anything about casting spells to freeze time just so you can admire Tomoyo without anyone noticing, _said Eriol's brain.

"I've been casting about 8 time-freezing spells a day so I can admire my lovely Tomoyo's delicate and angelic features without anyone noticing," said Eriol's mouth. Hearing what he just said, he banged his head on the table, while everybody laughed uproariously. Heck, Syaoran was laughing the loudest. This practically made up for the 'incident' a while ago.

"Eriol, I swear you must have hit your head when you fell down!" said Nakuru. "Because the Eriol I know would never be so straightforward and blunt. I mean, he would have said that they were for CHORES! Imagine, ERIOL doing CHORES!" Nakuru was positively rolling on the floor with laughter.

Upon hearing her words, the entire room fell silent. Except for Nakuru and Kero, who were laughing like there was no tomorrow, everyone else finally realized what was wrong with the young mage. ALL HE COULD TELL WAS THE TRUTH!

END FLASHBACK

"Ohayo!" The voice caused Eriol to look up. He smiled, because Sakura and his cute little descendant had FINALLY made it to school. If only they knew what torture he had been through while waiting for them. First of all, Yamazaki had gone on a fibbing spree AGAIN. And it was about his FAVORITE subject, too!

So there he sat miserably, while Yamazaki had gone on and on and on and on about unicorns. And when Yamazaki finally turned to him for support on the 'fact' that unicorns were once rulers of the Earth, and were now into hiding because their mortal enemies, the mosquitoes, had outnumbered them, all he could say was "Unicorns are mythical creatures. THEY DON'T EXIST!"

He wanted to say that unicorns were originally fruits, yeah, but NOOOOOOOOO, he had to be an idiot who cast too many spells and now had to face his consequences.

Oh, the pain in Yamazaki's eyes (his eyes?) was too much to bear. Everybody had stood there in disbelief over the traitorous act he had done. They knew Yamazaki was just poking fun, put they could hardly believe that Eriol BETRAYED him!

So they snubbed him as they comforted the crying Yamazaki.

"Eriol, I'm sorry we're late, but it was all TOYA'S BLOODY FAULT! He had to make me wash the breakfast dishes…." apologized Sakura as she sat down at her desk. "….I hope it's okay with you," she continued, giving him an apologetic glance.

Eriol wanted to say that it was okay, but his mouth said otherwise.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET ME SUFFER AT THE HANDS OF THESE PEOPLE!" he shouted.

"Why, you little…." growled Syaoran. Syaoran started to reach for Eriol's neck, but luckily, Sakura stopped him just in time. "Syaoran, remember that Eriol can't help but tell the truth," she whispered fiercely.

The door suddenly slid open, and in came Terada-sensei. "All right, class, settle down."

* * *

The day couldn't have been worse for Eriol. Every time he was asked why he didn't do his homework, he said that he flushed it down the toilet because he hated school. This earned him a lot of trips to the principal's office, and the rest of the class just tittered with nervous giggles. Including Syaoran, of course. It was nice to see the tables turned for once.

So now Eriol was on his way home from school. Nobody wanted to walk with him, mainly because today he was labeled as 'the guy with PMS'. His fan club was avoiding him ever since he shouted at them in the lunch room earlier that day, so he kind of missed the company. He kept his gaze on the road, only looking up when he heard Sakura call his name.

"Eriol! Wait up! I have something important to tell you!"

Eriol stopped and waited for Sakura to catch up.

"Guess what! Tomoyo's coming back tomorrow! She won first place, and to celebrate, she's having a party at her mansion!" said the Card Mistress. "You're invited of course," she continued slyly. "And it will be a perfect opportunity for you to confess your love for her!" And with these words, she turned away and started going her own way, laughing maniacally.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

…fin…

the 3rd chappie is finished…..

review or else….

Next chapter: (if I get 10 reviews)

What will happen when Tomoyo comes back?

Will Eriol be able to break the spell before then?

REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!

**kwitchie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: same as always**

Okay, everybody…… this is chapter 4!

Thanks to those who reviewed, blah blah blah, I'll update if I get a whole lot of reviews, blah blah blah... Enjoy!

**READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Mwuhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The Daidouji mansion was what normal people called 'magnificent'. The flowers were always fresh, the birds always sang, heck, even the dust was kept clean. Oh, and did I mention the size? One-eight of this house could house 50 elephants!

Yes, people called this THE house to live in. But they were never envious of the people who lived in the house; no they just wanted the house.

The perfect people who lived perfectly perfect lives in the perfect house were none other than Daidouji Sonomi, and her perfectly beautiful daughter, Tomoyo Daidouji. Yes, life was perfect for them.

The evening had so far been nice, quiet, and of course, PERFECT. Everybody was busy preparing for the victory party, except the actual winner. The 16-year old singing genius who won the top prize was actually sitting in her room, musing over what she missed while she was out of town.

She had called Sakura on her perfect cellphone as soon as she got home. Oh, she was a sly one, the little Plum Blossom. She knew all about what had happened in Tomoeda, but she really wanted to hear her kawaii cousin spill the beans about the kawaii things that happened in Tomoeda while she was gone. Well, kawaii to her, anyway.

Laughing at the memory of her dear little cousin's voice when she told Tomoyo about Toya's interrupting her and Syaoran's time in the broom closet, the Daidouji heiress looked outside the window.

Yes, the garden was perfect, every inch of it being covered with lights and streamers. One would think it was her birthday. But she knew better. Her mother was always giving these bizarre parties because she felt a teeny bit guilty about not staying with her daughter more often.

The doorbell rang, yanking her out of her thoughts. Oh my! She wasn't dressed yet! But lucky for her, her life was perfect! (Hehe, im not being sarcastic)Yes, she got dressed in the same amount of time it takes to say 'im perfectly perfect, but I don't show it coz im perfect' twenty times.

She rushed down the perfect marble staircase to open the door and welcome her first guest.

* * *

Eriol Hiiragizawa was definitely jumpy. He had stayed home from school today, THANK GOD, to try and find a cure to his, um, 'condition'. 

Eriol had spent the whole morning looking for a cure, a remedy, whatever you want to call it. He finally found one, but it was a bit, er, STUPID. According to the book, he had to eat 18 watermelons while juggling 5 chainsaws, all the while on the back of a moving cheetah, while saying an incantation, all in 3minutes! God, what did magicians in ancient times come to? In fact, just thinking about it gave him a mental sweatdrop.

He looked again, and this time found a safer cure. But it involved a whole lot more of embarrassment. In Eriol's opinion, this was definitely the most cliché cure ever. He knew it was cliché based on the dozens of fanfics he read about him and Tomoyo on the net. Heck, were these people spying on their lives in a super freaky demented way?

Of course, the cure was to have his true love kiss him, blah blah blah, and it had to happen after he confessed his love to her, blah blah blah, and so on. So there he stood on the doorstep of his one and only beloved, thinking of his current dilemma, when suddenly, a hand clamped over his mouth, stopping him from yelling. Eriol felt a cloth placed over his mouth. Yuck! It had some kind of sweet-smelling stuff. Wait, it smelled like Tomoyo. In that case, the cloth smelled heavenly. That was the last thought in Eriol's mind before he blacked out.

* * *

The Daidouji heiress slid down the banister to save time. She herself was wearing a pair of distressed jeans, and a lilac tee which set off her eyes perfectly. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she wore her usual cheerful smile. She opened the massive oak doors, revealing…. nobody. Tomoyo shrugged, figuring it was just a friendly prank played by the neighborhood's kindergarteners. She closed the doors, and then ran back up to her room to work on some more clothes for Sakura.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto was just plain MAD. Her stupid brother had again picked a fight with her Little Wolf. Oh yeah, and Kero was such an ASS! The house shook under the whole yelling and cursing thing. The three had finally calmed down when Sakura brought out the Change Card. Oh, they didn't want to get on the Mistress' bad side, oh, they wouldn't dare. 

So problem solved, except for one teensy weensy little problem. They were LATE! They were too late to even be called fashionably late. And of course Sakura blamed it on the three stupid idiots. Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, and Rika were probably already at the party, and now Syaoran and Sakura were now standing on Tomoyo's doorstep. They rang the bell, and immediately Tomoyo's butler opened the door.

"Good evening, Miss Kinomoto, Mister Li. Mistress Tomoyo is ver-". The butler's touching little speech was cut short by a whirlwind of dark curls which came flying out of nowhere towards the two latecomers.

"Sakura! Syaoran! I was beginning to think you two wouldn't make it!" greeted Tomoyo. Yeah, the dark thing was her. "Were you held up, or did you get lost inside the broom closet again?" asked the Plum blossom slyly. The Cherry Blossom and the Little Wolf both blushed red all the way to their ears.

"Tomoyo, it wasn't anything like that. We're late because of stupid onichan and stupid Kero!" Sakura practically screamed. God, they really were such ASSES.

"Whatever you say Sakura," winked the best friend. "By the way, with you two now here, the only person missing is Eriol".

"You mean Eriol isn't here yet?" smiled Syaoran. Heck, this party was getting better and better.

"But Eriol said he was on the way to your house already, last time I asked him. And that was FOUR hours ago," frowned Sakura. "Seemed he was _really_ excited for the party, Tomoyo," said the Card mistress, imitating Tomoyo's slyness. Tomoyo blushed slightly. It was true she like the British boy a bit more than she let on.

"Well, don't just stand there, do come in," said Tomoyo. Simultaneously, everyone's cellphone bleeped, indicating a text message received. It was from Eriol.

_Hello, sorry but I wont be able to come, something came up and I need to attend to it immediately. –Eriol._

"Stupid Eriol, doesn't even know how to text without sounding snobby," growled Syaoran. The two girls merely smiled, and as they went inside the house, the butler very kindly closed the door for them.

* * *

…fin… 

Ugh, I don't like this chapter…

Thanks for reading, and REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!

I won't update without at least three new reviews

Till next time…

**kwitchie**


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not and never will own CCS and its characters... I just own the plot

Hey everyone! Sorry…. but I replaced the other chapter 5 BECAUSE IT WAS JUST PLAIN CRAPPY…

I was suddenly inspired to do another chapter… and it also serves as a Birthday chapter from me to myself for my birthday this March 14…

READ AND REVIEW (that would be the best gift you could give me now, except maybe for an I-pod... or immensely high grades for my final Exams)

**Chapter 5 BRAND NEW**

The morning was full of sunshine, the birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, and everybody was generally happy, except for one concern-stricken individual. A certain grumpy and annoyed individual who happened to go by the name of Hiiragizawa Eriol.

He who was so rudely snatched from the door step of his beloved Plum Blossom last night now radiated gigantic waves of grief, depression, annoyance and anger on his way to school. The only thing that made matters worse was the fact that he was so rudely awakened at 5 am because that stupid idiot of a descendant of his called him. Imagine! That stupid potty head had the nerve to call the Great Eriol Hiiragizawa at the crack of dawn and for what reason? TO GLOAT OVER THE KISS HE HAD GIVEN HIS GIRLFRIEND AT LAST NIGHT'S PARTY.

Eriol seriously lamented that he missed the party, but the truth was, that it wasn't his fault. And any idiot would be lamenting over missing the celebration of his beloved's return just to get threatened by the Card Mistress' older brother, Moon and Sun Guardian, and even his own guardians. Yup, you heard right. HE WAS KIDNAPPED AND HELD AGAINST HIS WILL.

It turned out, the real reason Sakura and Li were late to Tomoyo's party, as Toya had explained last night, was because they held a secret meeting to discuss a little _issue._ This "issue", was in fact a plan to get Eriol and Tomoyo together. Sakura had noticed the loneliness from Tomoyo, as with the adoration from Eriol, and had simply put two and two together. Damn her.

So the Cherry Blossom had commissioned her older brother, Yue, Kero, Ruby Moon, and Spinel to kidnap Eriol, send a fake text message so as to throw Tomoyo off suspicion, and they, um, "_talked" _to him about this "situation". To put it bluntly, they showed him his baby pictures, yep, including the one where he was licking the cat, even the one where he had his diaper on his head and not on his bottom. Oh hell, they even had the one where he was dressed in Li's now infamous bunny pajamas and bunny slippers and had eye shadow and lipstick one. Oh, and he wasn't a baby when he was wearing those hideous things.

Eriol's anger quickly subsided and changed to horror and nausea when the aforementioned kidnappers held up wads and wads of photocopied pictures. He was definitely about to barf because they had dropped an even bigger bombshell on him. They threatened to post the pictures around town and on the Internet if he didn't comply with their demands. Oh, the horrors.

Yue then explained the conditions that Sakura had set up for Eriol. He was given an ultimatum, saying that he was supposed to confess his love to darling Tomoyo within 3 days, or the pictures would be set up. Kero then butted in, and explained that they had a set of rules for him. If he broke any of the rules, the pictures would automatically go up and it would be time to say good-bye to his reputation. Toya handed him a piece of paper, and Eriol read it. Sure enough, these were the rules.

**_RULES FOR A LOVE CONFESSION:_**

_(Specially adapted for the current situation of the one confessing)_

_**1)** Rule Number 1. You are not allowed to tell the object of your affections about the spell. You may only tell her once the spell has been broken._

_**2)** Rule Number 2. If you so much as hurt the object of your affections in any way, you will be subject to multiple poundings, wounds, cuts, and so much more, courtesy of Li Syaoran. And last,_

_**3)**Rule Number 3. You are not allowed to cast any love spells on the object of your affections, neither are you allowed to use love potions, charms, and anything else of that sort to speed up the process._

Eriol had numbly agreed to follow the rules, and they then explained that he was not to attend the party that evening. The pain Eriol felt upon hearing that announcement was great enough to send him to the deepest parts of the earth to wallow forever in pain, sorrow, and misery. He said so to his kidnappers, hoping they would let him out, but the heartless demented freaks just laughed cruelly in his sad pleading eyes.

They kept Eriol in captivity until 3 am, and then they released him. At least Eriol had gotten his revenge on them by casting a spell to keep them in rashes for a week. Ha, last time he checked this morning, Spinel and Ruby Moon were still scratching pretty hard. Oh, the joys of insane spell-casting.

The Great Hiiragizawa (or so his ex-fan club used to call him), bumped into someone HARD, as a result of thinking too much over the events that had passed last night. Their heads collided and they were both sent sprawling to the ground. He was about to growl and threaten the person he bumped into, when a vision of beauty so great it could surpass the gods' came into his view. Of course it was his one and only Tomoyo with whom he had collided with.

"Oh, it's you Eriol," said Tomoyo while rubbing the back of her head with her hand. She had dropped her books and school bag, and tons of love letters, flowers and chocolates had spilled from it. Eriol looked suspiciously at these tokens of love, convinced that this was a joint ploy from all the other evil Girlfriend-Stealers at school, trying to steal his lovely Tomoyo from his caring hands.

Tomoyo noticed him staring at it, and blushed out of sheer embarrassment. "Oh, Eriol-kun, these I found in my mailbox this morning. Im sorry you had to see these, as they were on their way back to those who had sent them in the first place," she laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, it's no problem my dear sweet Tomoyo-chan," smiled the "Great Hiiragizawa". Tomoyo merely smiled at him, her cheeks rosy and her eyes bright. Eriol just couldn't help himself this one time, she looked soooo pretty, so he leaned in for a kiss. He was excited in anticipation of the wondrous gift and joy he was about to receive, so imagine the surprise he felt when his face smashed hard into the concrete sidewalk. Damn, it really hurt like hell.

"Oh, Eriol-kun! Are you okay?"

Eriol looked up and saw his beautiful angel standing up, her pretty face etched with worry for him. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Eriol, I think you should go to the Emergency Room. Some of your teeth are missing, and I think your nose is broken."

"Never fear, my dear Tomoyo, I can just mend it here. I am a magician, you know," said Eriol with a wave of his hand, and instantly his injuries healed. Tomoyo stretched out a hand to him, and he gratefully took it. Soon, he was standing right next to beauty itself.

"Tell me Eriol, where were you last night?" inquired the Daidouji heiress.

"Oh, I was kidnapped by Sakura's evil gang of minions, and they held me captive until 3 am, and threatened me with baby pictures," came the reply. Tomoyo laughed at the tall tale being told to her, and convinced herself that Eriol was as great a kidder as Yamazaki. But we know the truth, don't we?

"Oh, Eriol-kun, you really are a fantastic fibber."

"My dearest Tomoyo, you know I only tell the truth. How was the party by the way?"

"Nothing much, but it was pretty exciting when Sakura and Syaoran played Seven Minutes in Heaven, unaware that I have security cameras in all of my closets. They were so embarrassed when I showed the surveillance tape to all of my guests"

"Wow, you must be the only person I know of who keeps security cameras in your closets. Now it's gonna be really hard for me to try and steal some more of your underwear for my shrine dedicated to you." Eriol mentally slapped himself when he heard his mouth blabbering about his secrets.

"Don't flatter me Eriol, I know all about how you adore Li" smiled Tomoyo. "Sakura told me last night about how dedicated you were to him especially in the 5th grade. So tell me, are you really gay? I've been dying to know forever."

The Now-Not-so-great Hiiragizawa went into shock, and stared at his beloved with great horror.

"Me, gay! Hell no!" shouted Eriol.

"Oh relax Eriol, I was just kidding. Of course you aren't gay," smiled the wily Tomoyo, glad at her success in giving Eriol a heart attack. Figuratively, of course.

"Now, don't be a party pooper, and let's hurry up and go to school. Race you!" and with these words, the Plum Blossom took off running towards the direction of the school.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" she shouted good-naturedly, her long hair flying in the wind.

Eriol took off running, and soon caught up to Tomoyo. The neared the school gates, dodging several puzzled students. The Clow Reincarnation was near to the finish line, when all of a sudden he hit a post HARD.

"Oh, Eriol-kun, are you okay?" A breathless Tomoyo caught up with him and slowly helped him up.

"Im okay as long as you're always near me, my dear."

"Well, in that case, first one to the classroom is the winner!" She took off running again.

Eriol grinned and ran as hard as he could. He ran straight into a door.

…**.fin of chapter 5…**

I like this chapter :grins:

Review review review! Flames accepted, though still ignored, and thanks for reading…

If you have any suggestions, requests, etc.. please put them into a review

**darkerstardom**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't and never will own CCS

Okay… sixth chapter here… sorry for the late update... I just finished my finals…

Thanks for the previous reviews… Enjoy!

I dedicate this chappie to my GREAT sister... who helped me with the initial plots...

**Chapter 6**

The biology lab in Seijyo High was full of students chattering, laughing and joking around. But the same could not be said for one lovesick soul, sitting at the back of the room, staring at the lovely head of his one and only. I'll give you three chances to guess who it is. Seriously.

Eriol was gazing adoringly at Tomoyo, not noticing when the teacher entered the room. He was still gazing adoringly at Tomoyo when the teacher asked them to pick lab partners for the dissection of a pig's heart today. Heck, he was still staring at Tomoyo when she herself asked him to be her lab partner.

"Oh, be your lab partner? Definitely! Only idiots would pass up the chance to be with the ones they truly love!" exclaimed the babbling idiot, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Thanks ever so much, Eriol-kun!" beamed Tomoyo, ignoring the "teasing" Eriol was giving her. Or so she thought. "Now, since I'm setting up the table here, you go up front and get the materials we need."

Eriol was definitely still daydreaming about his wedding with Tomoyo when he stood in line to get the materials. He was still daydreaming when the teacher told everyone to wear gloves. He was still daydreaming when some big, wet, SQUISHY thing plopped into his open hands. He was definitely NOT daydreaming any more, when he screamed like a girl being murdered. He ran around the lab like a headless chicken, with the pig's heart still in his hands. He slipped on some spilt juice that an idiot left on the floor, and out of his hands went the stupid frickin pig's heart.

It sailed through the air, complete with the "Blue Danube" playing in the background. It sailed over all the other students' open mouths and wide eyes. It sailed through the air and landed right on the head of Eriol's one and only beloved. Smack in the center of Tomoyo Daidouji's lovely head.

Tomoyo felt something wet and slimy trickle down form her head into her school uniform. All she could do was glare in complete horror at her now ex-lab partner, wishing she had powers like that girl, Carrie. You know, from the horror movie where she had a whole bucket of pig's blood poured right on her head.

Tomoyo was practically seething in rage. Eriol rushed over to his angel and tried desperately to clean her up, but only made matters worse. How, you ask? Like this.

Eriol started wiping Tomoyo's face with a rag he completely forgot had grease on it. He only saw his fatal mistake when Tomoyo slapped him HARD, and ran out of the room cursing out loud. Lucky that the kindergarteners had already left from their field trip, or the Daidouji heiress would be in serious trouble for influencing the younger kids to say bad words.

Eriol could only watch in complete horror when he saw his beloved rush out of the room. The whole class slowly turned to Eriol, the girls glaring at him, and the guys punching him lightly, saying "Tough break, man". Even Li looked sympathetically at his "friend's" predicament.

_Eriol! I strongly suggest that you chase after her NOW! _

Why were his thoughts all of a sudden sounding exactly like Sakura? Oh wait, it was Sakura, telepathically giving him advice.

Eriol did the smart thing and followed her advice, dashing out of the classroom like the hero who was about to rescue the damsel in those old books he liked to read.

He went past the cafeteria, and past the Principal's office, when he came to a realization. The ice cream in the cafeteria was ON SALE! He back tracked into the cafeteria, and being the complete lovesick idiot he tended to be in panicky situations, he stopped and bought a year's worth of popsicles.

* * *

Tomoyo stood over the sink in the Girl's Bathroom, angrily washing her hair, and splashing water on her face to clean the mess. The door opened, and thinking it was Eriol, Tomoyo flung the sink at the person who entered.

"Tomoyo! Calm down! It's me, Sakura-chan!" came the muffled voice of her dear beloved second cousin and best friend from under the debris.

Tomoyo rushed over to the girl and began helping her up, crying as she did it.

"Oh, Tomoyo, why are you crying?" asked Sakura while tenderly patting the back of her distressed friend.

"Because my newly styled hair had to be WASHED in order to get all that gunk out of my hair!" wailed the unfortunate Tomoyo.

Sakura gasped loudly and clutched her hand to her heart, also feeling the pain.

"Tomoyo! I feel your distress! I too would fling the sink at anyone who tried to invade my privacy if I had to WASH MY HAIR AFTER IT HAS BEEN NEWLY STYLED!" cried Sakura. Dun dun dun! Lightning flashed, and thunder and scary music sounded in the background.

The door suddenly flung open, interrupting the girls' mournful wails.

"It is I, the Great Meiling! I have come to get revenge on YOU, Sakura,.." pointed Meiling at her cousin's girlfriend. "…for stealing my one and only Syaoran away from me!" Meiling then grabbed a bucket filled with water and began to chase the unfortunate Sakura around the bathroom.

"I will pour this entire bucket of water all over your NEWLY STYLED HEAD! Then, seeing how unattractive you really are, my precious Syaoran Bear will now fall for me and I will become his wife. And at our wedding, you will be invited to see how badly your life is screwed up because I got Syaoran!" shouted Meiling, laughing evilly. Again, more lightning flashed and more thunder and scary music sounded in the background.

Meiling then stopped laughing long enough to see that Sakura and Tomoyo had quietly tiptoed out of the bathroom while she was busy with her monologue.

"Dang! I lost her AGAIN!" cursed Meiling.

* * *

Eriol was now happily eating his 46th popsicle in the garden outside the school, happily enjoying the sunshine. He was happily enjoying the sunshine when a shadow suddenly blocked his view.

Eriol looked up and saw it was Tomoyo. He began to gape in horror because he now remembered what had happened.

"Eriol, we have a few things to discuss," said Tomoyo coldly, while the Sakura at her side began to glare at him. Tomoyo silently handed him a piece of paper. Eriol then began to read the contents.

_Eriol,_

_In wake of recent incidents, I have concluded that the only way you can make up to me the loss of my brand-new hairstyle is to choose one of the following:_

_Do all my homework for a month. Subjects included are Physics, Trigonometry, Astrophysics, Nanotechnology, Sanskrit, Hebrew, and all the courses at Harvard, Yale and Oxford, or_

_Model for my new clothes line. This will be done every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, from 5 pm to 12 midnight, at my house, for 3 months._

_I hope you take time to consider these, as I will only forgive you for that 'incident' a while back._

_Yours truly,_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

Eriol gaped in disbelief at the contents of this letter, when his mind suddenly told him to take Option Number 2, seeing as Option 1 would be too easy. Plus with Option 2, he would get more chances to speak with his darling Tomoyo and win her heart back. Pun intended.

"I choose option number 2!" announced Eriol.

"Good, Eriol, I expect to see you tomorrow and on Monday, too. Don't be late," said Tomoyo bluntly. "OR ELSE."

Eriol gulped when she walked away, wondering what he got himself into. He looked down on his lap, and realized that Tomoyo had dropped the pig heart on his lap. Gross.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" shouted Eriol, running around like a headless chicken again, and dropping the heart on Syaoran, who happened to be passing by.

"ERIOL! IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

Turns out Syaoran also hates pig hearts and blood.

* * *

…end of 6th chappie…

I enjoyed writing this

If you have complaints, suggestion, or comments, please put them into a review...

**darkerstardom**


End file.
